


The Battered, Lonely Lighthouse

by BlackInkedObsession



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Bottom Isaac, Derek is a Good Alpha, Dildos, Human Isaac, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Protective Derek, Scott and Stiles mess in Derek's personal space, Top Derek, slight AU, tied-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkedObsession/pseuds/BlackInkedObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is possibly falling for quiet, shy, sweat kid of Beacon Hills. And just as Derek could possibly be ready to open up to him about what he is, Stiles and Scott decide to get involved.</p><p>(This is a slight AU. Starts somewhere within season 2. Jackson is not the Kanima, yet. Isaac has not been bitten.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anchors

_“I don’t understand this life you lead.” -_ Jake Bugg, _Simple Pleasures_

“Dude! I finally figured it out!”

 

“Figured _what_ out?”

 

Stiles gave Scott a look that said _haven’t you been listening to me!_ Though, knowing Stiles, that could mean today, yesterday, this week, or this month.

 

The two friends were sitting in Lit. class. The teacher had assigned a partner worksheet (big mistake), so they were able to talk without being interrupted or overheard.

 

Stiles flailed his arms around, “Derek! Anchors! Werewolves!”

 

“Okay, okay,” Scott chuckled. Sometimes it was hard to take Stiles’s anger serious with the way he reacted. “Just explain it to me again.”

 

Stiles threw his hands up in defeat before explaining what he had already talked about with Scott. “Okay. You know how Derek talks about werewolves needing to find anchors for control.”

 

Scott nodded. Whatever theory Stiles had, he seemed to believe it was important. Then again, he thought it was important for Scott to see _Star Wars._ Or was it, _Star Trek?_ Scott couldn’t remember, so he let Stiles continue.

 

“Alright. So, an anchor can be an emotion, feeling, thought, belief, etc….”

 

“And it can be represented by an item,” Scott jumped in. He didn’t want Stiles to think he was completely clueless to what he was talking about.

 

“Or… A person.” Stiles smiled his little devious smile, like there was some inside joke between them.

 

Mind blank, Scott stated dumbly, “Okay…So?”

 

“Your anchor is love a.k.a. Allison,” Stiles counted off with his fingers. “Jackson has Lydia. Boyd and Erica are each other’s anchors.”

 

Scott nodded.

 

“But Derek’s anchor is anger. He’s an Alpha and unless we want a rerun of Peter anytime soon he needs to get a new anchor.”

 

“Okay, I really don’t know where you’re going with this.”

 

Stiles did his ‘ _Oh my God! How are we even friends?’_ face. “We need to find Derek a girlfriend.”

 

Scott raised his eyebrows, _Are you serious._

 

“Or… Boyfriend.”

 

“Boyfriend? You think Derek’s gay.”

 

“I don’t know if he is _gay_ but I do know he is interested in this one guy.”

 

“Derek told you he liked some ‘guy’?”

 

“Well, no. But, but, but…” Stiles launched into defending himself at his friend’s _‘I don’t believe this’_ look. “I’ve seen him talking to this guy, more than once. Derek’s gone out of his way to talk to him. Dude, I’ve seen Derek smile around this guy.”

 

“Alright. Who is it?” Scott was interested in knowing who this could be. Whether it was Stiles imagination or not. Anyone who could make Derek smile, Scott had to meet.

 

Stiles leaned in, “Isaac… Lahey.”

 

“Isaac Lahey? The Isaac Lahey sitting over there, by the windows, working on this assignment by himself? The same Isaac Lahey, who doesn’t talk to anyone? Who barely speaks when called on?”

 

“The same. And I have actually heard Isaac have full conversations with Derek.”

 

“Well… How do you know Derek isn’t seeing if he wants the bite?”

 

“Because Derek has usually asked by the fifth conversation and the person is usually a werewolf by then.”

 

“I still don’t think we should get involved in this… You know Derek! He doesn’t like us messing in pack business. Do you really think he’d like us messing with his personal life?”

 

“Do really want a repeat of Peter!?! Peter’s anchor was anger. He was fine when he was a Beta, but as an Alpha, he nearly cut Beacon Hills’s population in _half!_ Who knows how long Derek has before that happens to him?”

 

Scott looked over at Isaac. Isaac had already finished the assignment, which surprised him since he and Stiles hadn’t even started, and was currently drawing something. He was always trying to make himself small, unnoticeable, and hidden. It saddened Scott that anyone could actually have no friends. Turning back to Stiles, “I guess it would help Isaac to actually have someone to call a friend.”

 

“That works, too.”

 

“So, what’s the plan?” Scott has learned by now, that Stiles always has a plan.

 

“Okay, next period, History, we are being put into groups to work on research project. I already, snuck into the files and switched Isaac to our group. We invite him over to your house to study. After your mom leaves for work, we convince him to come with us to Derek’s loft…”

 

“If he doesn’t want to go?”

 

“I have a plan B.”

 

“Which is…?”

 

“Not important right now. Now, if Derek is there when we show, we shove Isaac inside, close the door, and I trap Derek with mountain ash. Isaac won’t know what’s happening, if Derek hasn’t explained to him the supernatural world he probably won’t then, and they’ll be forced to talk. If Derek’s not there, we wait around for him to show up and go with same plan.” Stiles smiled like he was the greatest genius to ever live.

 

Scott wasn’t so sure, but if he didn’t go along with the plan, Stiles would do it by himself and that would not end well. Not that this plan won’t end any better…


	2. The Shy, Quiet, Lonely Boy

_"There is no peace that I've found so far." -_ Snow Patrol,  _Set the Fire to the Third Bar_

 

The bell rang for the end of the period. Stiles and Scott dashed over to Isaac’s desk before he even had a chance to stand or put his notebook away. Scott caught a glimpse at a forest scene with a full moon, before Isaac quickly closed it and shoved the book into his bag.

 

“So, Isaac… Looks like we’re going to be working together.” Stiles had this giant grin on his face that reminded Scott of the Grinch. He could only guess that it was freaking Isaac out.

 

Isaac nodded to Stiles as an answer but said nothing. He stood and began making his way to the door.

 

“Want to come over to my house later and work on it?” Scott asked quickly. For a human, Isaac sure was fast.

 

“Uhh… I’d have to ask my dad first…” Isaac spoke with his head bowed, like he was waiting to duck or dodge something at any given moment.

 

“Sure. Just meet us by Stiles’s jeep and let us know.” No need to give a description of the thing, even if you didn’t know Stiles, you knew his jeep.

 

Isaac nodded. “O-Okay…” With that Isaac raced out the door.

 

“Well… It’s a start.” Scott said.

 

“Come on,” Stiles clapped his friend on the back. “We got off to a good start. If his dad’s fine with it, we are even better. Let’s go celebrate with some lunch!”

 

 

Leaning against the lockers, Isaac pressed the phone to his ear. _Please, don’t be angry. Please, don’t be angry. Please, don’t be angry. Please, don’t be angry. Please, don’t be-_

“Isaac!” His father barked. “Why are you calling me, when you should be in class?”

 

“It-It’s my lunch period. And I wanted to ask you something before school was out.” Isaac’s heartbeat thudded loudly. He felt as if his father could hear every rapid beat it made. “I got assigned to a group project for History and was invited to work on the project at one of partners’ house tonight. Is it alright if I go?” Isaac held his breath, waiting for his answer.

 

“Hmmm… You said it’s for school, correct?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, then, I guess you’ll have to go…” Isaac felt his heart lighten, only for it to shatter a moment later when his father continued. “But that means we can’t do our father/son activities tonight, so… Why don’t you come home now. We’ll see what we can get _in.”_

 

Isaac knew the hidden meaning. He gulped, before replying, “Yes, Sir.”

 

“Good Boy,” his father hung up.


	3. The First Meeting

_"There's something in the air tonight. Something that makes me feel alive."_ \- Finch,  _Stay With Me_

 

Isaac made his way slowly over to Stiles's jeep, where his partners were waiting for him. His body was sore and raw. Thankfully, his father hadn't left any marks on his face. This time.

As soon as the boy noticed Isaac, Stiles frantically waved him over. When Isaac was closer, Stiles clapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, Isaac!" The eccentric boy didn't notice Isaac flinch. "We're glad you could make it tonight. It's going to be a blast!"

"I thought we were starting the project?"

"Well, yeah... But who says we can't have fun  _while_ we work on it." The three boys clambered into the old jeep. Isaac took the backseat, barely paying attention to what the best friends were saying.

The boy had always found it difficult to talk to people. He never knew what to say, what to ask, or how to respond. Isaac let other people do the talking. That had all changed a few weeks ago. When  _he_ started talking to Isaac.

Isaac rested his head against the window as he thought back to that day....

******************************************************************

_A few weeks ago..._

_Mr. Lahey was working late one Friday night. Having finished his homework and chores, Isaac slipped out to the local animal clinic._

_Beacon Hills Animal Clinic was owned and run buy veterinarian, Dr. Deaton. Deaton had always been nice would let Isaac look at the animals staying the clinic that week. Sometimes, Deaton would let Isaac take a dog out for a walk or hold a kitten. A few times, when Scott hadn't been around, Deaton would ask Isaac to assist in wrapping gauze around an injured paw. But the best thing about Dr. Deaton, he didn't ask Isaac questions about his father but treated him kindly. Few people had ever had enough patience to take the time to be kind to Isaac._

_That night, Isaac was nursing a newborn kitten from a bottle. The kitten had been left at the clinic's doorstep. It was maybe a few days old. The poor thing was thin and cold, but it seemed to find comfort curled up in Isaac's arms, snuggling against his sweater._

_Deaton had said the kitten was girl. She was black and white with a pink nose. Isaac had taken to calling her Puck._

_When the bottle was empty, Puck mewled twice before burying her face in Isaac's elbow. There she began to suck at his arm, thinking she could get more milk there. Isaac chuckled before standing up._

_Knocking on the exam room door, Isaac called out, "Dr. Deaton?"_

_No answer._

_Isaac pushed the door open, calling again. "Dr. Deaton?"_

_"He's not here."_

_Isaac jumped at the voice. Sitting on the exam table was a man in his late-twenties. He was well built with dark hair, and Isaac would have sworn his green eyes were glowing red moments before. But it was probably just Isaac's eyes playing tricks on him. The man wore jeans, boots, and a dark henley. A crude job a of gauze was wrapped around his arm._

_The stranger and Isaac stared at each other for a moment. Their silence was broken by the sound of Puck crying for milk. Isaac looked down at the kitten in his arms, only to look back up and the man be standing inches away from him. "She's still hungry?"_

_"Uh, yeah," Isaac looked down sheepishly._

_The stranger turned away. "Well, then let's get her some food." Isaac watched as the man started pulling things out to make the milk._

_"Do you work with Deaton?" Isaac didn't know why he blurted out the question. But he just couldn't stand the silence. His cheeks turned pink as he thought about how dumb the question had to sound. The man must work with Deaton, if he knows where everything is._

_But the man didn't make fun or anything. He just answered, "You could say that."_

_Silence fell between them again. But it wasn't awkward or anything. It was nice, calming quiet that settled in the clinic._

_When the milk was ready the man brought it back to Isaac. "I'm Derek."_

_"Isaac. Isaac Lahey."_

_"Nice to meet you, Isaac Lahey."_

************************************************

"We're HERE!!!" Stiles shouted as they pulled up to the McCall home.

"Dude, shut up! The neighbors complain enough as it is."

"And they can keep complaining but nothings going to be done about it because my dad's the sheriff!"

Isaac followed the boys out and up to the house. It was big, not as big as the Whittemore's, but still big. Only the McCall house seemed to have an inviting homey feel to it. Isaac hoped that it wasn't anything like his house inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the stuff about taking care of a newborn kitten is a little or completely off. I don't have any experience with feeding them. The kitten is based off of my school's cat, Puck.


	4. The Plan Backfired...

_"My whole life, waiting for the right time, to tell you how I feel."_ \- Hurts,  _Stay_

 

Derek climbed the stairs to his loft. He was exhausted. He had spent the last five hours tracking... something. When he finally caught up to it, Derek was only able to chase it for twenty miles before the thing gave him the slip.  _I just want to crawl into bed and sleep for a thousand years._

It wasn't until Derek was on the landing that he heard the arguing. Two male voices echoing down the hall... from inside Derek's apartment. Derek sighed. He did not want to deal with any crazy theories that Stiles had come with and that Scott would fully support.

"I knew this was a bad idea but  _this!"_ Scott's muffled voice shouted.

"It's  _not_ my fault. If he had just agreed to come with us-"

Stiles retort was int interrupted by Scott, "There had to be a better way!"

The sliding creak of the loft door silenced their argument. Both boys stared at Derek with horrified eyes as the alpha stepped inside his home. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Derek asked calmly, anger edged in his voice. They just stood there, deer in headlights. "Tell me what's going on here," Derek prompted. Their eyes drifted over to the bed.

Derek hadn't noticed at first, too distracted by the annoying teenagers, that someone was lying in his bed. His heart stopped a moment when he realized it was Isaac. Isaac, the boy Derek had been talking with for weeks. The boy Derek was trying to warm up to. The boy Derek wanted in his pack. The boy who had no idea knowledge of werewolves what so ever was now lying in Derek's bed in Derek's loft.

Derek didn't know if he should worried or angry. Isaac could be unconscious after be attacked by something supernatural. Problem was that Scott would have taken him to Deaton first. Whatever happened to Isaac had something to do with the two guilt ridden teens standing before Derek.

Slowly, Derek turned his eyes to the boys in front of him. Crossing his arms, Derek stated calmly, "Explain."

"Um... Well..." Scott struggled for words.

"It's a really funny story." Stiles tried, not wanting to explain.

Derek's stoic expression told the boys they needed to explain and fast if they wanted to leave the loft in one piece.

"Stiles sorta noticed that most of the wolves' anchors were loved ones." Scott scratched his head.

"And I figured maybe that would be a better anchor for you," Stiles stepped in. When he started, he couldn't stop. "I thought that since Peter's anchor was anger and he went crazy with anger and rage and power that that might happen to you... Not right now or tomorrow or anything like that, but it was a possibility... So I figured we needed to find someone for you... even if only temporarily... That way you get a new anchor... And I've seen you talking with Isaac a few times and figuring since wasn't a werewolf then maybe... Maybe he was something different... And that you actually liked... I thought if we could get him over here and actually talk about win-win. You get a boy-toy and we get a slightly less angry alpha."

Derek stared at Stiles as the boy caught his breath. "That still doesn't explain why he's unconscious." Derek didn't like the fact that Stiles and Scott were messing in his business, he didn't like Stiles calling Isaac a "boy-toy" either, but that was for a later time.

"Well," Scott spoke-up, "when we tried to convince Isaac to come over here, he wasn't really into the idea. As I was trying to convince him that we were only coming here to get a few books we left here... Stiles sorta of... kinda... Knocked him out with chloroform."

"WHAT!?!"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Stiles sheepishly looked away.

"AND YOU WENT ALONG WITH THIS!?!"

Scott through his hands up, "I didn't know chloroform would be involved."

"GET OUT!"

The teens were all to happy to go. Derek shook his head, he'll have to deal with them later.

Derek walked over to the bed. He pulled the blanket over the sleeping teen. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Derek watched over the boy as he slept. Derek will admit that he had wanted to get the shy boy into his bed. He just never thought it would end up like this.  _I'm so sorry, Isaac._ _  
_

 

*******************************************************************************************************

 

_When Deaton returned a few minutes later, Isaac had thanked the doctor for letting him come by. Then he left, but not before saying a quick goodbye to Derek._

_Deaton turned to Derek with the potion to help his healing get back on track. As he incerted the needle into Derek's arm, the vet commented, "You should really look somewhere better than a vet's office for betas, Derek."_

_Derek huffed, "I wasn't trying to recruit him, Deaton."_

_Deaton looked up at him. "Which I find surprising. You do realize you have to put a pack together."_

_"Yeah, I know. Just hard to wrap my head around the idea still." Derek glanced away. He didn't want to mention how drawn he felt to Isaac. He didn't want to seem like a madman._

_As always, Deaton seemed to know what was going through Derek's head. "I suspect there is more to this little meeting than just two strangers having a friendly chat in a vet clinic." Deaton pulled the empty syringe from Derek's arm. "There, healing should return soon enough." Derek had been shot with an arrow lanced with wolf's bane. This breed stopped all effects of healing. Even after digging his claws into his own flesh, Derek was unable to heal._

_Though the reason for why Derek had come here was done, Deaton didn't seem keen on letting him just walk out without talking about what happened with Isaac. "Tell me, Derek, did you feel any strong desire or instinct related to Isaac."_

_"I felt like I wanted throw him down on the table, take him, claim him, and change him. I felt like he belonged to me."_

_"Hm... Though unusual, it is not unheard of for an alpha's mate to human."_

_Derek looked-up at the calm doctor. "My... mate?"_

_"Yes, Derek. Those instincts you just experienced are common for most alphas. It is perfectly normal."_

_"Doubt Isaac would see it that way."_

_"Well, there are things you can do to help with the urges." After a pause, Deaton continued. "Now that you've found your mate, you'll be drawn to him. Don't try to stay away from him, your instincts will just become stronger until the full moon. Many alphas have been known to go into a frenzy looking for their mates on full moons."_

_"Will that happen to me?"_

_"Only if you deny yourself of seeing Isaac and interacting with him. Though it might be best to explain to him as soon as he's comfortable around you. Isaac will feel drawn to you, too. His just won't be as strong since he human." Deaton turned away and began cleaning the syringe.  
_

_Derek got off the table and headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave, he paused. "Deaton? Since Isaac is my mate, if I were to give him the bite, would he turn?"_

_Deaton turned to Derek, who's worried, pleading eyes watched him carefully. "He may have a better chance, but know not of certainty. I can research if there are any cases on the matter."  
_

_"Please," Derek disappeared out the door. Thoughts clouded Derek's mind as he made his way home,_ I can't loose someone else to the bite. Especially, Isaac. I can't go through that again.


	5. Tears

_"Stay here, let me hear your voice of love." -_ Falling Up, _Broken Heart_

 

_"_ _Now be a good boy for Daddy..."_

Isaac jerked awake. Blinking rapidly, he took in his surroundings. He was lying in a king-size bed in an open loft.  _Where am I?_  The last thing Isaac remembered was being at Scott's.

"How are you feeling?"

Isaac turned towards the voice. "Derek?" The man was leaning against a pillar, hidden in shadows.

Derek nodded then came to sit down next to Isaac. "Does anything hurt?"

Isaac shook his head. Though his arms and legs were sore, as well as more private areas, Isaac was pretty sure that that wasn't what Derek was asking about. "What happened?"

Derek didn't meet Isaac's gaze. He felt guilty for what happened, even though he had nothing to do with it. "Scott and Stiles had some crazy idea," Derek chose his words carefully, "about me needing to be with someone. They thought they would play cupids and try to set us up. As you can guess, they probably should have left well enough alone. The idiots ended up knocking you out and dragging you to my loft."

As he finished, Derek turned to Isaac. The boy had drawn up his eyes and wrapped his arms around his legs. Isaac's face was turned away. "Isaac?"

"Why?"

Derek shook his head, "My guess is Stiles came up with the plan and Scott got dragged along-"

"No," Isaac's voice broke as he tried to hold back tears. "W-why would they think you'd want someone like me?"

Derek was taken aback. How could Isaac think Derek didn't want him? Isaac was his mate. Even if Isaac didn't know that yet, he had to feel the pull between himself and Derek. "Because I do want you," he stated simply. He wrapped his arms around Isaac. "You're smart, kind, and cute." (Derek will forever deny that he ever used the word 'cute.')

Isaac broke down. Sobs reacted his body as Derek continued to praise him.  _If only you knew how terrible I am. You wouldn't give a second thought then._ Isaac knew how worthless he was. His father reminded him everyday. Isaac needed to tell Derek the truth. But... He didn't know how. There was no way he could tell Derek the truth without losing the man completely.

***

Derek held Isaac until the boy drifted off. He pulled the blanket over them, Isaac still wrapped in his arms.

 _Looks like we won't be getting to the conversation of "I'm werewolf" today. Well, there's always tomorrow._ Derek smiled to himself. He had been saying that for weeks. But now, he knew he had to tell Isaac. And find out why such a beautiful boy was so convinced he couldn't be loved.


	6. Lunch Talks

_"From this sudden fear of change. This sudden fear is strange."_ \- Jake Bugg, _Simple Pleasures_

 

Isaac was sitting alone, quietly eating his lunch. He was seated at his usual table in the back of the cafeteria far away from anyone else, which for once, he was grateful for. He was thinking about what Derek had said before they left this morning. Derek had said they needed to talk. He didn't say why or about what, just that they needed to talk.

Isaac has seen movies, and the phrase "we need to talk" was never good. But they weren't in a relationship, Derek and him. So, it's not like Derek would be breaking up with him.

So what could Derek want to talk about?

With that single question, all the what ifs started and won't stop.

_What if Derek realized that I'm worthless? What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore? What if he found about Dad? What if he realized that I like him? What if he doesn't like me? What if... What if... What if..._

The slam of two lunch trays on the table brought Isaac back to reality. He looked up to see Scott and Stiles sitting down across from him. Stiles was ranting about something but Isaac didn't really catch what he was saying. He was busy being transfixed by the two newcomers to his table.

A few minutes passed before Scott seemed to realized that it wasn't just him and Stiles at the table. "Hey, Isaac," he said, sheepishly interrupting Stiles, who gave a 'are you not listening to me' face before turning to Isaac, too.

"Uh, we're sorry about last night." Scott gave Isaac his trademark innocent puppy smile. When Scott realized Stiles wasn't speaking, he elbowed him.

Stiles grunted from the hit before adding, "Yeah, uh, sorry."

Scott rolled his eyes. "We were just trying to uh-"

"Set you up with Derek."

Scott glared at Stiles.

"What? Come on, Scott. There's no other way to explain us using chloroform, kidnapping, and leaving at Derek's loft."

"Okay, first, you used chloroform. I had no idea that was apart of the plan. And, we still don't know if Isaac likes Derek like that." Both boys missed Isaac turning red at this. "We don't know if Derek even has feelings for Isaac like that. Maybe he just wanted someone to talk to that he doesn't clash with everyday."

"Well, then, he can talk to me." Scott raised his eyebrows. "What?" He raised them at Stiles. "I am INSULTED, Scott! You don't think I'm a good listener!!"

"Umm," the friends turned their attention back to Isaac. It seemed they had forgotten he was even there. "I-I don't mean to interrupt but... what are you talking about?"

Stiles took the lead in explaining from the top. When he finished, Scott apologized again. "I'm sorry, Isaac. I didn't know Stiles was planning on basically kidnapping you. I wouldn't have gone along with this stupid plan."

"That's why I didn't tell you," Stiles mumbled, which earned him another elbowing from Scott. "Anyway," Stiles rubbed his shoulder, "How'd it go last night?"

Isaac shrugged. "Fine. I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, I don't know."

Scott gave Isaac a concerned look. "He didn't kick you out, did he?"

Isaac shook his head, "No. Derek let me stay the night."

With a mischievous grin, Stiles asked, "'You guys have sex?" Scott elbowed him again, nearly knocking Stiles off his seat. "WHAT!?!" Stiles shouted at Scott.

"It's none of our business."

"Well, I'm just curious if our plan worked."

"We're lucking your plan didn't get us arrested."

As they bickered, Isaac was able to return to his lunch and his thoughts.  _We didn't have sex... Maybe that's what Derek was hoping for last night. Instead all he got was a cry baby like me._

 

****

 

"Deaton!" Derek called as he entered the clinic.

"Derek." Deaton stepped up from the back and opened the mountain ash gate.

"What did you find?" It had been weeks since Derek had discovered Isaac was his mate. He needed to know if he could change Isaac without killing him. If Derek was going to tell Isaac that he was a werewolf, he wanted to have all the information.

"A few things," Deaton said as he led Derek into the back. "An Alpha's mate does have a better chance of surviving the bite."

"How much better?"

"Almost a hundred percent."

"That's good."

"Not quite." Derek gave Deaton a look. The vet sighed before continuing. "While Isaac may change, it will be different from your other betas."

"Like what? Stronger? Faster? Covered in hair?" Derek joked, trying to mask his worry.

"Isaac will get all the traits any other beta would gain. But... There will be some changes to his anatomy."

"What sort of changes?"

Deaton sighed, "His body will develop into one that will be able to carry a child, your child."


	7. I'm a Werewolf

_"Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside? All the insecurities."_ \- Katy Perry, _Unconditionally_

 

As the final bell rang, the halls of Beacon Hills High quickly swarmed with students. Those in clubs and sports raced off to meetings, while the rest of the students lingered in the halls or the parking lot.

Head down, Isaac tried not to draw attention to himself as he existed the school. He quickly made his way to the bike rack. It wasn't until he got there that he remembered that Derek had given him a ride this morning.  _Guess I'm walking,_ he thought sullenly.

Isaac had only made it just past the school when a familiar Camero pulled up beside him.

"Isaac," Derek called from the car. "We need to talk."

Isaac's heart beat rapidly as he slid into the passenger's seat. As soon as the door closed, Derek pulled off onto the street.

They drove in silence. Derek wasn't talking and Isaac didn't want to speak first. They were on the outskirts of town, trees lining both sides of the road, when Derek finally spoke.

"Isaac... There's something I've meaning to tell you." Derek kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. "What did you think happened to me when we first met?"

"I don't know. At first, I thought you were gang or something. Then I figured that maybe you couldn't afford to go to the hospital, so you went to Dr. Deaton instead."

Derek smiled. "You thought I was in a gang?"

Isaac felt his cheeks redden. "Well, yeah. Kind of."

They pulled up to a burned, crumbling old house in the middle of nowhere. Derek got out of the car and Isaac followed him up to the house. Isaac knew this house used to be where Derek and his family lived before the fire. It was all over the news at the time.

Derek led Isaac inside to what use to be the family room. "So," Isaac broke the silence. "What did you want to tell?" _Did you finally realize I'm a burden... It was only a matter of time... Or did you just lose interest... I wonder which would hurt less..._

Derek's back had been to Isaac since they entered the house. He didn't turn around as he spoke, "The reason I went to Deaton that night wasn't because I couldn't afford a hospital. It's because they wouldn't have been able to help." Derek paused before continuing, "I'm a werewolf, Isaac."

When Derek turned around, Isaac's breath caught in his throat. Derek's face had morphed in that of something half-human half-animal combination. He had fangs, pointed ears, and crimson-red glowing eyes.

Isaac was caught somewhere between terror and intrigue. On one hand, Derek probably took him out here so they would be alone and without witnesses when Derek devoured him. But, then again, they had been alone together last night. Isaac was even unconscious and much easier prey. On the other hand, _It's Derek. He's never hurt me before. Why would he, now?_

Looking up at Derek, Isaac found his face had returned to normal. "You're a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"Uh, why are you telling me?"

"Because," Derek looked away from Isaac, guiltily. "Ever since the night we met I've felt drawn to you, Isaac. Maybe you have felt the same way. But what it means is you are my mate."

"Mate?"

"It's sort of like soul mates for werewolves." Derek met Isaac's eyes once again. "I know you're probably not ready for that, yet. I thought we could start slow, go out on a date or something."

Isaac was contemplating what mate might mean when he heard the word "date." "You want to date me?"

"Of course, Isaac. But I think there's a few things I need to explain first."

Derek spent the next hour or so  explaining to Isaac werewolves, mates, and pack. They had sat down against one of the still standing walls. Isaac had curled up against Derek as the older one talked about what had lead up to the visit with Deaton. Derek had covered almost everything about the supernatural. Almost. He thought it best not to tell Isaac about being able to get pregnant. Besides, that was only if excepted the bite, which Derek had yet to offer. That conversation was best saved for another day.

Silence filled the air around them when he finished. He had expected Isaac to launch into question after question but the boy remained quiet. After a few minutes, Derek spoke up, "Are you going to tell me who's been hurting you?"

Isaac's heartbeat, which had been a steady and content beat, became a quick hammering thud in his chest. "No one. It's from lacrosse."

Derek knew it was a lie. Fear and panic poured out of Isaac's skin. Derek gently rubbed Isaac's back. "I can protect you, Isaac. But only if you tell me who it is." He pressed a kiss against Isaac's curls.

"It's late," Isaac said changing the subject.

Derek glanced outside into the pitch black of night. _Guess the talk took longer than I thought._ "I'll give you a ride home."


	8. The Truth about the Laheys

_"How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul."_ \- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus,  _Your Guardian Angel_

Isaac told Derek to drop him off on the corner, but the man pulled into the driveway instead. They sat in silence for a few moments. Isaac knew he should be getting out of the car but he didn't want to go inside. He just wanted to stay with Derek a little longer and pretend he had a normal life. Well, as normal as you can get when the guy you have a crush on is werewolf.

Derek was the one to break the silence. "Would you like to go out tomorrow? We can see a movie or something."

Isaac nodded. He still couldn't believe Derek Hale wanted to date him. "That should be fine."  _I can tell Dad that I'm going to Scott's, again._

Derek smiled at Isaac. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Isaac got out of the car and headed inside. He wanted to kiss Derek goodbye, but he couldn't risk his dad seeing them. So, he slid out of the car and crept up to the house.

Just as he is about to pull out, a sound catches Derek's attention. He listens closely, trying to catch it again.

There is the sound of glass breaking and Mr. Lahey yelling. "You think you can disappear for a hole night and day and get away with it."

Isaac whimpered, "I told you. We lost track of time and fell asleep. I had to go school or else I would've been late."

"I don't care about your excuses, Isaac! You owe me for today, along with some extra for disappearing last night!"

The voices moved up stairs. Derek got out of the car and crept closer to the house. There were a few seconds of silence before it was broken by Isaac's cries.

Hearing his mate in distress, Derek broke down the door. He raced upstairs and into the master bedroom. Both Isaac and his father were on the bed. Isaac was naked and his father was on top of him.

Derek pulled the man off of Isaac. Throwing him into the wall, Derek roared, "Touch him again and I will kill you!" Mr. Lahey stared up at Derek in shock. Derek knew his eyes were red but he didn't care.  Turning to Isaac, he said, "Get dressed. We're leaving."

Isaac got dressed. He grabbed a few personal items from his room then followed Derek out to the car. It was the last time Isaac would be leaving the Lahey home.


End file.
